meeting rose
by seemeno
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

One day in the tardis the doctor and Donna see a figure appear in the tardis and after the figure is completely appeared the d

One day in the tardis the doctor and Donna see a figure appear in the tardis and after the figure is completely appeared the doctor recognizes her as rose.

The doctor says, "How, it's impossible."

Rose says, "The rift stays opened if I want it to though it drains me of my energy but I project my self through the rift into the tardis."

Donna asks, "Is that rose?"

The Doctor says, "Yes, that's rose."

Donna asks, "Did you tell my mom that bin there?"

Rose says "Yes I did."

The Doctor says, "This is Donna by the way."

Rose says, "I've got to go."

The Doctor asks "Why?"

Rose says, "I am weak now. Ill see you later doctor and you Donna."

2 hours later

The Doctor sees rose appear again and asks "What took you so long?"

Rose says "I was unconscious for two hours after I was gone."

Donna asks, "Can you come back soon?"

Rose says, "No, I can't."

The Doctor says, "I can come get you."

Rose says, "No, you can't."

Doctor asks "Why not?"

Rose says "The rift is open as I please it to be and you can't come though while I'm talking to you."

Doctor asks, "Why can't you?"

Rose says, "The other time lords wont let me."

The Doctor asks "What other time lords?"

Rose says "The other time lords on your home planet."

The Doctor says "But my home planet was destroyed in the time war."

Rose says "When the heart of the tardis was inside me I recreated it for you."

The doctor says "But that's impossible."

Rose says "I could do any thing with the heart of the inside me."

Donna says, "Wait slow down. So what's the heart of the tardis?"

The doctor says "the heart of the tardis is the energy source for the tardis to travel through time and space. The time lords no better then to look in to the heart of the tardis because if they do we have to regenerate. Rose could have killed her self doing that."

Donna asks "So why did she do it?"

The doctor says "She wanted to save me from the daleks."

Donna asks, "What's a dalek?"

Rose says, "A dalek is a creature that has no feelings and all they wanted was control."

Donna asks, "What dose a dalek look like?"

The Doctor says, "One minute and I'll show you what a dalek looks like."

About a minute later you see rose turn into a dalek.

The doctor says, "That's a dalek."

Donna asks, "That's the actual dalek?"

Rose says "No that's just the outer casing of a dalek."

So the case opens up and Donna sees what a actual dalek looks like.

Donna says "OH MY GOD!"

Doctor says, "I thought you would react that way."

Rose says "That's the way I reacted the way when I first time I saw one."

Donna says, "You did?"

Rose says "Ok, now to the reason why I'm here this time."

Doctor asks "Why were you here in the first place?"

Rose says, "I'm because I know how I can get back to you doctor."

Doctor says "What? That's impossible though."

Rose says, "It was until I worked it out."

Doctor says "But, how?"

Rose says "I'll tell you later I must go."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: read and find out

Summary: read and find out

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

Rose appears and says, "I know how to get back to you doctor."

The doctor asks "How"

Rose says, "All you have to do is make some adjustments to the tardis absorb the heart of the tardis and stand were I'm standing."

The doctor asks "Wont I have to regenerate again."

Rose says, "No, you wont have to."

The doctor says "Ok, how's that possible."

Rose says "Its very complicated trust me."

The doctor says, "I will be able to understand it."

Rose says "ok, but I may skip a few parts by accident."

* * *

30 minutes later

The doctor asks, "Can you repeat that."

Rose says, "No, I can't."

The doctor asks "Why not?"

Rose says, " Because I have a time limit so lets get started."

The doctor asks, "What do I do first?"

Rose says, "First you must set it to orbit a black hole."

* * *

10 minutes later

The doctor says "Ok, what next?"

Rose says, "You must increase the strength of the black hole."

The doctor says, "It will suck me in."

Rose says "they others will not allow that to happen to you."

The says "Ok, I'll do it then."

Donna says "Wont I be in danger?"

Rose says "No, you will not."

The doctor says "Ok, I did that now what do I do."

Rose says "Now go into the black hole."


End file.
